


Supplication

by iwatsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwatsukki/pseuds/iwatsukki
Summary: There’s something extra special about Iwaizumi completely at his mercy. Hyper-masculine, aggressive Iwaizumi, malleable like putty beneath Oikawa’s fingers.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 262





	Supplication

**Author's Note:**

> this is sloppy as hell and not proofread like at all but i feel like the world needs more submissive iwa-chan so here we are

“Tooru, please.” 

Oikawa isn’t sure what he prefers--Iwaizumi looking at him like he’s a meal, splitting him open wide, and making gasp in pleasure, _or_ this. Iwaizumi beneath him, cock achingly hard and skin flushed a furious red, begging Oikawa to be touched. 

Oikawa probably likes them both equally, he thinks. 

But there’s something extra special about Iwaizumi completely at his mercy. Hyper-masculine, aggressive Iwaizumi malleable like putty beneath Oikawa’s fingers. Oikawa runs gentle fingertips over the muscles that ripple beneath the skin of Iwaizumi’s torso, and revels in the way that Iwaizumi’s abs tense as Oikawa’s thumbs run along his hip bones. His cock lies flat against his stomach, leaking precum. 

“Please what, Iwa-chan?” 

“Touch me, please.” 

Iwaizumi’s wrists are handcuffed to the headboard and he twists against the restraints, tilting his hips up in search of friction. Oikawa straddles him with a knee on either side of his hips and lifts himself slightly so that Iwaizumi can’t get what he wants. Iwaizumi groans in frustration and Oikawa smirks, loving his desperation. He cups Iwaizumi’s face in his hands and thumbs at his bottom lip, smearing the drool that’s leaking out of his mouth. 

God, Iwaizumi is so far gone. 

“If I touch you, are you going to be good for me?” Oikawa asks, running his fingers through Iwaizumi’s spiky hair. 

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good,” he breathes, “I promise.” 

“Good boy.” 

Oikawa kisses him delicately on the lips and moves down to have his face level with Iwaizumi’s hips. Iwaizumi watches him with expectant eyes and Oikawa smirks, fully intending to drag this out as long as possible. He trails a finger along the underside of Iwaizumi’s cock, featherlight, and circles the head with his thumb. 

Iwaizumi shudders, _violently_ , and whimpers. “Fuck, I want to come. Please, Tooru.” 

“I appreciate you begging for me, Iwa-chan, but we’re just getting started,” he laughs, digging his nail in the slit of Iwaizumi’s cock. Iwaizumi pushes his hips up and whines at the pleasurable pain. Oikawa rubs his palm on the head in firm circles, knowing how overstimulated Iwaizumi gets when he’s touched like this. More precum spurts out and Oikawa laughs. “You’re so wet for me, baby.” 

Oikawa leans down and gives Iwaizumi’s dick a kitten lick before he cups his balls, knowing how exceptionally sensitive they are. He runs his lips up and down Iwaizumi’s length, breathing hot air on the scorching flesh and making Iwaizumi squirm. Suddenly, he takes all of Iwaizumi’s cock down his throat, ignoring his gag reflex and digging his fingernails into Iwaizumi’s skin. 

Iwaizumi sobs and Oikawa can hear the rattle of the handcuffs against the bed frame. Iwaizumi is probably thrashing to get out of the restraints, but only Oikawa has the key to undo them. Oikawa reaches up and pinches Iwaizumi’s nipple, just to indulge himself. 

“Oh god, Tooru, please,” Iwaizumi babbles, bucking his hips and pushing himself further down Oikawa’s throat. Oikawa pulls off with a frown. 

“Careful, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi snaps his mouth shut and gulps, eyes comically wide. 

Satisfied with his reaction, Oikawa mouths at Iwaizumi’s cock again, putting just enough pressure with his lips and tongue to drive Iwaizumi right to the edge but not quite tip him over. He goes on like that for a little while, until exasperated whines make their way out of Iwaizumi’s chest. 

“Tooru, I don’t know if I can take it anymore.” 

Oikawa pulls off and wipes his lips on the back of his hand, climbing back up to run a soothing hand over Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Is it too much, Iwa-chan? I can stop if you need me to.” 

“No no, don’t stop, I just need--” Iwaizumi is interrupted by a gasp when Oikawa slips a hand between them and starts to stroke Iwaizumi’s dick, fast and rough, driving him to climax. Iwaizumi thrashes and Oikawa silences him with kisses, licking into his mouth 

Iwaizumi’s breaths get more and more irregular and his hips are moving wildly against Oikawa, who is straining against his boxers himself. He barely holds in a moan and the heat is growing so quickly between them that he’s not sure he can wait much longer. “I’m going to come, fuck, Tooru--” 

Oikawa pulls away completely, depriving Iwaizumi of the contact he desperately needs. He nearly sobs in frustration and pulls against the handcuffs, throwing his head back against the pillow. “Why, why why,” he babbles, “I can’t, I can’t, I need it, I need to come--” 

Oikawa shushes Iwaizumi, kissing him so deeply that it makes both of them blush. He runs affectionate hands over Iwaizumi’s chest and sides, knowing how much he likes it. Iwaizumi settles down, his breaths slowing slightly and muscles relaxing. Oikawa hums in satisfaction, pulling away and scratching lightly at Iwaizumi’s scalp. “You’re so gorgeous, Hajime.” 

Iwaizumi’s eyelids flutter shut and his face flushes, a ridiculous reaction to the compliment compared to what they were just doing. “Please, Tooru, I need you.” 

Oikawa slips out of his boxers and straddles Iwaizumi’s lap, and they’re finally touching in the way that they’ve been dying for. 

“I’ll always take care of you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa murmurs, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Iwaizumi’s mouth. He wonders if Iwaizumi knows how much he means it. “Be patient,” he whispers, millimeters from Iwaizumi’s lips, and grabs the lube from the nightstand. “Watch me. And no touching.” He drips some lube onto his fingers and fists his cock, shuddering at the slickness and warmth of his hand. Iwaizumi watches him with wide, reverent eyes. 

He indulges with a few more strokes before turning around so he’s facing away from Iwaizumi and reaching behind himself to circle his entrance. He runs a gentle finger around the rim and pushes in one knuckle deep. Oikawa can imagine the desperate look on Iwaizumi’s face. “Do you like this, Iwa-chan? Seeing me like this?” 

Oikawa can remember the first time he laid Iwaizumi out underneath him like this. Iwaizumi had a successful but stressful career, managing too many people and bearing more responsibility than he should. There was a certain pressure that came with being trusted with so many decisions and having to take care, a pressure that eventually took a toll on Iwaizumi. 

After one particularly taxing day, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were having sex, but Oikawa could tell that Iwaizumi wasn’t enjoying himself. His face was twisted up, not in pleasure but in tension, and his blunt nails dug too hard into Oikawa’s skin. When Oikawa told him to stop, he broke down. Only then did he let Oikawa take care of him in the way that he always wanted to. When Oikawa was finished with him, Iwaizumi was the most relaxed he had been in months, maybe even years. 

Oikawa slips another finger inside and spreads himself apart and laughs when he hears Iwaizumi draw in a shocked gasp. “I know you love this, when I get to make myself feel good and there’s nothing for you to do but watch.”

Sometime he’ll ask Iwaizumi to put on a show for him too. 

He adds another finger and some more lube, and after a little while he can’t take it anymore. When Oikawa turns around he sees Iwaizumi looking at him like he’s the sun, like he’s everything good in the world. Which is silly considering, considering how lewd the situation is. Oikawa kisses him passionately and Iwaizumi hums, content, even though Oikawa can feel how painfully hard he still is. 

Oikawa rests his forehead against Iwaizumi’s, unable to hold back his smile. “I love you so much, Hajime,” he whispers, kissing him again. “ _So_ fucking much.” He leans back and settles on Iwaizumi’s lap, grinding his ass down onto Iwaizumi’s cock. 

“I love you too--ah, Tooru,” he gasps, throwing his head to the side and exposing the smooth skin of his neck. Oikawa wants to mark him up, let everyone know how Iwaizumi belongs to him, how Oikawa is the only one who gets to see him like this. Iwaizumi has a big meeting tomorrow, though, so Oikawa knows that wouldn’t be appreciated. 

“Do you want me to fuck you now, Hajime?” 

“Yes, please,” Iwaizumi says, “I need you so bad.” 

Oikawa smiles at him and reaches behind himself to grip Iwaizumi’s cock before sinking down on it. In a moment he’s fully inside, Oikawa’s ass flush to Iwaizumi’s hips, and the sensation is overwhelming. He wants to live in this moment forever and he vows to commit Iwaizumi’s blissed out expression to memory. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes are closed, brows furrowed in unbearable pleasure, bottom lip caught between his teeth. So fucking gorgeous. 

Oikawa works his hips up and down and they build a rhythm, the pleasure almost blinding. He kisses Iwaizumi, all tongue and teeth and shuddering exhales against skin. The physical and emotional connection, the _love_ is almost too much for them, and Oikawa feels himself starting to lose it. 

He feels himself getting close, but he wants them to come at the same time, or at least have Iwaizumi come before him. 

Iwaizumi deserves it. 

Oikawa tightens down on Iwaizumi’s cock each time he lifts his hips back up, knowing how it drives his love absolutely crazy. Iwaizumi is panting, full body flushed, totally fucked out, and Oikawa loves it so much. 

“Tooru, fuck--I’m close.” 

“Me too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasps, starting to fist his own cock as he feels the edges start to unravel. His motions grow more erratic as they both draw closer to the edge, and Oikawa has to anchor one of his hands on the pillow next to Iwaizumi’s head. 

Oikawa’s orgasm hits like a freight train and he tenses uncontrollably on Iwaizumi’s cock, which drives the other straight off the edge. He comes hard, with a noise like the soul is being sucked out of his body, and searing heat fills up Oikawa.

Oikawa wants to collapse on Iwaizumi’s chest and lay there forever, but he also knows that Iwaizumi’s arms must be hurting from being restrained for so long. 

Iwaizumi sighs in relief when Oikawa undoes the handcuffs and lets his arms rest comfortably on the bed as Oikawa crumples onto him, nuzzling his neck and breathing deeply. After a moment, Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him and hugs him close, content. 

Neither of them are sure how long they stay wrapped up in each other, listening to each other’s heartbeats. 

“How are you feeling, Hajime?” Oikawa asks. 

Iwaizumi runs his hands through Oikawa’s messy hair and sighs. “Good. A lot better.” 

Oikawa pushes himself up onto his elbows and kisses Iwaizumi for the nth time, both of them feeling better than they ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> we write the things we want to read ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
